Admiralty
Lords of Admiralty The Lords of Admiralty were civilian officials who controlled the Royal Manticoran Navy through seven space lords, active senior RMN officers. The Lords of Admiralty were subordinated to Minister of War. Their office was located in the Admiralty Building, Landing. Areas of responsibility * First Lord of the Admiralty - the civilian head of the Royal Manticoran Navy handled the overall coordination of naval policy as directed by the Cabinet. * Second Lord of the Admiralty - the budgetary and fiscal management. * Third Lord of the Admiralty - health and manpower. * First Space Lord - was the senior active-duty officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy, responsible for overall strategic direction, force structure management and deployment. * Second Space Lord - handled operational and tactical planning and is the head of the Office of Naval Intelligence and headed the Bureau of Planning (BuPlan); probably had also some power with Criminal Investigation Division supervision. * Third Space Lord - oversaw construction and maintenance of warships in accordance with directions from the Second Lord of Admiralty as a head of the Bureau of Ships (BuShips). * Fourth Space Lord - was responsible for research and development of new systems for the Navy as a Head of the Bureau of Weapons (BuWeaps). * Fifth Space Lord - managed recruitment and manpower and oversaw transfers and placement of naval personnel as a Head of the Bureau of Personnel (BuPers). * Sixth Space Lord - as a Head of the Bureau of Training (BuTrain) was responsible for the training and education of naval personnel in accordance with the Third Lord of Admiralty and the Fifth Space Lord. * Seventh Space Lord - as a Head of the Medical Bureau (BuMed) was in charge of the health and medical treatment of all Navy personnel and administered Naval Hospitals. Branches * Office of Naval Intelligence * Bureau of Planning * Bureau of Weapons * Bureau of Ships * Bureau of Personnel * Bureau of Training * Medical Bureau * Judge and Advocate General * Criminal Investigation Division It is not certain where Weapons Development Board was affiliated (in 1900 headed by Admiral Sonja Hemphill). List of Lords of Admiralty and Space Lords * Janacek's Admiralty - Cromaty's government c1900 P.D. ** First Lord of Admiralty - Admiral Sir Edward Janacek ** First Space Lord - Fleet Admiral Sir James Webster ** Third Space Lord - Admiral Lucy Danvers ** Fifth Space Lord - Admiral Sir Lucien Cortez * Mourncreek's Admiralty - Cromaty's government 1905-1915 P.D. ** First Lord of Admiralty - Francine Maurier, baroness Mourncreek ** Second Lord of Admiralty - Thomas Crowman ** Third Lord of Admiralty - Lady Dame Hanna Timofskaya ** First Space Lord - Sir Thomas Caparelli, Admiral of the Green ** Second Space Lord - Patricia Givens, Vice Admiral of the Green ** Third Space Lord - Lady Dame Lillian Danvers, Vice Admiral of the Red ** Forth Space Lord - Jonas Adcock, Vice Admiral of the Green ** Fifth Space Lord - Sir Lucian Cortes, Admiral of the Green ** Sixth Space Lord - Sir Frederick Ormskirk, earl Tannith Hill, Vice Admiral of the Green ** Seventh Space Lord - Sir Allen Mannock, Vice Admiral of the Red * Janacek's Admiralty - High Ridge's government 1915-1919 P.D. ** First Lord of Admiralty - Sir Edward Janacek, Admiral (ret) ** Second Lord of Admiralty - Reginald Houseman ** Third Lord of Admiralty - ** First Space Lord - Simon Chakrabarti, Admiral ** Second Space Lord - Francis Jurgensen, Admiral of the Green ** Third Space Lord - ** Forth Space Lord - ** Fifth Space Lord - Josette Draskovic, Admiral of the Red ** Sixth Space Lord - ** Seventh Space Lord - * Alexander's Admiralty - Grantville's government since 1919 P.D. ** First Lord of Admiralty - Sir Hamish Alexander, Earl White Haven, Admiral ** Second Lord of Admiralty - Liam Guernicke ** Third Lord of Admiralty - Doctor Dame Jessica Orbach ** First Space Lord - Sir Thomas Caparelli, Admiral ** Second Space Lord - Patricia Givens, Admiral ** Third Space Lord - Anton Toscarelli, Vice Admiral ** Forth Space Lord - Sonja Hemphill, Baroness of Low Delhi, Admiral ** Fifth Space Lord - Sir Lucian Cortes, Admiral ** Sixth Space Lord - Sir Frederick Ormskirk, earl Tannith Hill, Admiral ** Seventh Space Lord - Sir Allen Mannock Category:Royal Manticoran Navy Category:Characters